


Blissfull Falling

by TechnoDreamer



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoDreamer/pseuds/TechnoDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lara is on an important mission and decided to relax a bit in her own extreme way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissfull Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting... so please excuse the "not-so-greatness" :)

“Whooo!” she yelled as she jumped off the cliff. She felt the wind rush over her face, tugging lightly at her caked hair. Her stomach churned, to her delight, as she saw the cold, crisp water coming closer. She tucked in her knees, turned her body head-down and straightened out into a swan-dive position. The cool water surrounded her. She opened her eyes. The sight of fish floating past and sand she kicked up softly flying by brought forth a feeling of bliss. She stayed underwater for a while admiring the riverbed.

‘That’s enough for now’ she thought. She swam up to the surface and climbed onto the shore.

“Lara? Are you alright?” she heard Zip call out to her on her headset. She looked up at the sun, enjoying the feeling of the warm rays.

“I’m fine. That was so much fun,” she replied. She detached some of her gadgets from her harness and attempted to dry them off by shaking them.

“Please don’t do that ever again. You always scare me half to death!”

She laughed. He would never understand that feeling. The feeling of bliss and freedom. She sighed deeply and reattached her equipment, somewhat dryer but still sopping.

“Fun’s over,” she said, “Where to now?” She looked around as she said that, trying to guess where Zip might send her.

“See that cave up ahead?” he said, “That’s where the artefact is. I’m picking up strange geographical readings so please be careful.”

She shook her head. ‘He worries too much. I can handle myself just fine.’

“I am always careful. Shouldn’t you know by now?” she replied with a smile in her voice.

She looked back at the river and the cliff she jumped from, longing to go do it all over again. Tearing her eyes away, she turned back, adjusted her guns and trudged off to the cave where an unknown surprise awaits her.


End file.
